Brittany Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce but commonly called Brittany Pierce, is a character on Glee. She is in a loving relationship with Santana Lopez. She doesn't appear in Pilot, ''but appeared in ''Showmance due to her having a minor storyline on Season One. Then she showed more interest and became a major character in Season Two. She is potrayed by Heather Morris. Biography Brittany S. Pierce was first featured in Showmance with Santana Lopez. Brittany was a sidekick and best friend to Santana and Quinn. She was also a minion and spy with Quinn and Santana for Sue. Season One Brittany first appears in the episode Showmance. Brittany watched New Directions perform Push It. Afterwards, Brittany, Quinn and Santana auditioned to the club with[[I Say A Little Prayer| I Say A Little Prayer. '']] In Acafellas, Brittany, along with Quinn and Santana are given orders by Sue to destory New Directions. They attempt this by telling Mercedes to go out with Kurt and making New Directions hire Dakota Stanley for a choreographer. He tells the three that "they don't need to change anything". She also sings back-up for Mercedes in Bust Your Windows. In Preggers, she is seen dancing with Kurt in ''Single Ladies and she says that Kurt is on the football team. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Brittany performs background for Last Name and Somebody To Love. In Vitamin D, Brittany is given drugs by Will's wife, Terri Schuester. She then performs Halo/Walking On Sunshine with the rest of the Glee Club's girls. In Throwdown, Sue splits Glee Club into 2 groups, Brittany is in Will's Group along with Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn. They group perform No Air, and Brittany (along with Puck) quits to join Sue's Group. She then performs Keep Holding On with the whole of New Directions. In Mash-Up, Brittany and the Glee Club wait to see if the boys choose Glee Club or the football team. She is very pleased when Mike walks through the door. The whole of New Directions slushie Will at the end of the episode. In Wheels, when the Glee Club raises money by doing a bake sale, Brittany doesn't like it as she finds recipes confusing. She also participates in Mr Schue's idea of being in wheelchairs. During this episode, Brittany is being nice to Becky, and buys her a cupcake. Puck says Brittany copies off her math papers. In Hairography, Brittany teaches the Glee Club about hairography, as she is the only member who can do it. In Mattress, the Glee Club perform in a local mattress commercial, during which Brittany does some amazing acrobatic tricks. In Sectionals, while on the phone with Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana, she lets it slip that she and Santana have slept together. After discovering their set list has been leaked, the Club accuses Santana and Brittany of giving it to Sue. Brittany admits that she did, but honestly had no clue what Sue wanted with it. She is asked to help with choreography for Secitonals, along with Santana and Mike. In Hell-O she spends a lot of time with Santana. They go on a date and start talking about boys at the school. They are also asked by Sue to spread it around the Glee Club. Brittany is last seen performing background vocals in the Beatles classic, Hello, Goodbye. In The Power of Madonna, Sue asks the cheerleaders to copy her role-model, Madonna, by dating younger men, Brittany takes this seriously. She begins dating her sisters seven-year-old friend from soccer, Wes Brody. After Santana starts to get annoyed that she can't get a younger man, Brittany advises her to date Finn, as his birthday is three days before her. At first, Santana is against this, but after hearing from Brittany that the way to get a man to trust you it to take his virginity, she persuades Finn to lose the "Big V" to her. Later, when Jesse St. James joins the Glee Club, Brittany wonders whether he is Mr. Schuester's son. In Home, Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue makes up from different ingredients, which Brittany sometimes adds a teaspoon of sand to. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. Later, she is seen cuddling with Santana when Kurt sings A House Is Not A Home. In Bad Reputation, a list gets out ranking the glee club on their social status and hotness (the "Glist"), Brittany is ranked fourth which doesn't make sense to her because she's made out with everyone at school, even the janitor. She teams up with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt as they didn't even make it on the "Glist" and hatch a plan to get them higher on the Glist. They intend to cause havoc in the library where they perform U Can't Touch This, but this fails when the librarian ends up enjoying their performance. She briefly appears as an angel along with Santana in Rachel's home-made video in which she sings Run Joey Run. Category:Characters